Les Privilégiés (Saga) L'Académie de Valemont (Tome 1)
by N.Pomarede
Summary: Les Privilégiés relatent les aventures de Naomi Roosevelt Hamilton et de ses amis. Leur objectif est de conquérir le pouvoir dans l'Empire d'Illyria. Le Premier Tome est l'Académie de Valemont où la jeune Naomie va suivre les leçons de magie. Elle brisait le mur qu'elle a forgé à force d'épreuve et développait son empathie. Vous allez finir par l'aimer. Inspiré de Harry Potter


**LES PRIVILEGIES**

 **Citation de l'** **œuvre :** **« L'Histoire ne s'intéresse qu'aux privilégies » de Marguerite Yourcenar (extrait d'un entretien avec Claude Servan- juillet 1976)**

LE CHAOS MUET

L'ACADEMIE DE VALEMONT

 **« J'ai appris à aller au-delà des apparences, de voir les chaos muets»**

Ma nuit fût courte et mouvementée cela n'est pas dû à une nuit de délice mais à une bête nuisible qui me ronge le cerveau et me broie les intestins. Bien que je m'y prépare depuis que j'ai l'âge de penser à l'avenir. L'échec n'est pas une option envisageable pour un être tel que moi. Levée à l'aurore je me pare d'une tenue de combat : une robe grise trapèze à col rond cintré et des élégants escarpins noire. Je nappe mes lèvres d'un rouge carmin et coiffe d'un headband fait de perle de nacre et de chaînes d'or. Je mis un collier de perle et d'or. Parfumée, ma cape sur les épaules je suis prête à dévorer le monde.

Entrez donc me dit une femme élégante

J'obéis et je m'assois sur un canapé en cuir noire.

Bonjour Mlle Roosevelt-Hamilton me dit-elle

Appelez-moi simplement Naomie nous allons être bientôt très intime dis-je en riant

Je crois aussi ce serait mieux d'établir une relation de proximité et de confiance. Je m'appelle Claire Céleste Wood et je suis chargée par le Grand Conseil de cette tâche qui déterminera votre participation au « Grand Événement ». Nous nous rencontrerons deux fois. A la suite de ces rencontres, je rendrais un avis au Grand Conseil. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes ici dans un lieu sûre où tous ceux que vous diriez restera entre nous. Il faut être d'une honnête sans borne et sans retenue. C'est pour cela que vous devriez prendre « Le Sérum » et pour m'aider à me faire une idée plus précise des événements que vous me conterez j'utiliserai un capteur de souvenir. Acceptez-vous toutes ces conditions et jurez-vous sur votre honneur que vous n'éluderez aucun fait dans le but d'améliorer votre image à mes yeux.

J'accepte et je jure solennellement sur mon honneur de n'éluder aucun fait dans le but d'améliorer mon image à vos yeux.

Allongée de tout mon long sur le canapé, Claire Céleste Wood me place des électrodes sur les tempes et je bois d'un trait « Le Sérum ». Elle s 'assoit sur un fauteuil confortable noir, prend un carnet et un stylo. L'entretien commença...

Comment vous sentez-vous ? Me demande Claire

Bien mais un peu stressée. Répondis-je

« Le Sérum » m'est un peu de temps à agir, respirez profondément en fermant les yeux et imaginez-vous un ciel bleu. Des oiseaux passent dans le ciel et le vent fait bouger les nuages. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

J'ai peur, terriblement peur … Je ne peux pas échouer et je ne peux pas envisager ce cas de figure que ferais-je de ma vie si j'échoue.

On peut commencer, Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Mon nom complet est Naomie Elizabeth Pénélope Roosevelt-Hamilton.

Donne-moi un seul mot pour vous définir.

Privilégiée

Très bien, très bien dit Claire en notant quelque chose sur son calepin. Vous vous considérez comme une bonne personne ?

Je me considère pas comme une bonne personne du moins pas selon les critères générales. Leurs considérations n'ont jamais été les miennes. J'ai toujours su que j'étais bien plus que le commun des mortels. Je me suis construite parmi les Privilégiés.

Qui sont ces Privilégiés ?

Drôle de question … Ils sont tout et vous n'êtes rien. Ne soyez point fâcher, je ne dis pas ces mots pour vous blessez. Bien au contraire je vous dis ma vérité. Nous sommes supérieurs et nous le savons depuis toujours.

Vous vous considérez donc comme supérieur.

Oui simplement oui.

Et pourquoi ?

Mes titres de noblesses ne rentrent pas en question. Ils ne sont qu'un héritage une chose hors de mon contrôle. J'ai très tôt compris comment notre monde fonctionne et surtout ceux qui en font partie. Ces premiers constats m'ont horrifié et j'ai su que je devais m'en protéger car aucun n'en serait capable. L'affection que certains me prodigue n'était qu'un moyen de contrôle futur. Ils ne voyaient en moi qu'un moyen d'accéder au pouvoir ultime. Mais ce fût une leçon très rudement apprise. Ceux que l'on peut leur reconnaître c'est qu'ils ont décelé en moi les qualités d'une future dirigeante.

Comment était votre enfance, en un seul mot Instructive déclare sans un sourire

Comment était votre adolescence, toujours en un seul mot

Mouvementée dis-je avec un grand sourire

Selon vous, quand a été posée la 1ère pierre de la construction de votre être actuel ?

Ma véritable vie commence qu'à l'âge de 16 ans à mon entrée à l'Académie de Valemont. Je n'étais rien avant, je n'étais qu'une coquille vide, une automate. Je me suis révélée.

Racontez-moi en détail ce moment de bascule …

 **CHAPITRE 1 : Bienvenue Chez Elizabeth**

 **« Elle n'a pas choisi sa vie, c'est sa vie qui l'a choisi »**

Je me suis toujours senti une étrangère, celle qu'on regarde avec curiosité et envie. Une déracinée dans l'âme, mes géniteurs Marianne Pénélope Roosevelt-Hamilton et Peter William Roosevelt-Hamilton. Lorsque j'ai eu dix ans, ils ont décidé d'aider les plus nécessiteux et les plus fragiles à travers les mondes. Depuis ce jour-là, nous n'avons pas cessé de voyager et nous étions resté dans un même lieu maximum 1 an. Cette vie de nomade m'a rapproché de mon jeune frère William et nous nous sommes ligués contre nos chers parents pour les convaincre de nous envoyer chez notre grand-mère Pénélope alias Penny, un éternel esprit libre à Ionica.

Mais ils décidèrent de nous envoyer chez notre grand-mère paternelle que nous appelions de son prénom Elizabeth puis dans un pensionnat nommé l'Académie de Valemont. Elizabeth Diane Roosevelt, née Tymmell appartenant à la noblesse conservatrice. Elizabeth était une femme intransigeante avec les règles et ne souhaitait pas être mélangée avec les non-initiés ou les autres êtres magiques qu'elle considérait comme inférieur. Elle ne fréquentait que le haut du panier et en est très fière. J'étais terriblement déçu d'aller chez Elizabeth et de faire ma scolarité à honorable Académie de Valemont. Mais j'étais très heureuse de revenir à Arcadia car je suis une adoratrice d'Arcadia, de son ouverture d'esprit et de sa folie ambiante.

Les Roosevelt-Hamilton arrivaient à Arcadia où nous attendaient un élégant carrosse volant. Je marchais comme une automate, mes implants musicaux dans les oreilles et mon attention dans mes songes. Mon frère était à ma droite et regardait par la fenêtre. Il était plongé dans son univers coupé du monde par la musique. Il avait changé et il était devenu peu à peu un étranger. Sa banalité me frappait de plus en plus et c'est une chose que je ne pouvais supporter. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il guérissent de cette infection. Nous allons résider durant la semaine avant la rentrée dans le manoir Roosevelt.

Le Manoir Roosevelt était une grande bâtisse massive et m'avançais à la porte suivi de ma famille. Malgré ma déception, je souhaitais y entrer au plus vite dans la maison de mon enfance, cette maison me criait cœur et âme qu'en son sein rien ne pouvait plus m'y atteindre, mon aïeule y veillerait. La porte s'ouvrait sur Dorothée, la vieille domestique du manoir Roosevelt, celle qui m'avait appris à faire le meilleur gâteau aux chocolats et aux poires du monde. Son visage s'illuminait à ma vue et je lui rendais avec un sourire chaleureux.

Ma petite, tu as poussée. Tu es devenue une magnifique jeune fille déclara-t-elle d'une voix enthousiaste.

Merci! Dis-je gênée.

Puis elle s'écartait pour libérer le passage qu'elle obstruait par sa forte corpulence.

Votre grand-mère vous attend dans le living-room dit-elle d'une voix tout aussi enjouée.

Notre arrivée était un rayon de soleil dans sa vie maussade. Je marchais d'un pas rapide, mes pas étaient presque inaudible. Je me retrouvais dans le séjour où trônait les portraits de nos ancêtres. Ma chère aïeule était assise sur un des majestueux fauteuils noirs et argent et dégustait son habituelle tasse de thé. Je ne savais pas si elle avait remarqué ma présence.

Bonjour, Elizabeth dis-je avec un petit sourire crispée. Je ne sais jamais comment me comporter avec elle, ni comment réagir. Elle est si différente et si inaccessible.

Bonjour ma petite fille dit-elle avec sa voix douce et enchantant. As-tu passé un bon voyage ? demanda-t-elle intéressé.

Mon voyage fût agréable dis-je calmement.

Nous passons toute la fin de l'après-midi à converser et à boire du thé

dans des tasses de porcelaine.

Finalement je quittais Elizabeth et je me demandais pourquoi cette femme me mettait dans tous mes états. Je montais dans ma chambre, je retirais mes tennis et je m'allongeais dans mon lit à baldaquin. Cette pièce était imprégnée d'une sensation de tristesse et de désespoir .Je saute du lit avec l'agilité d'un félin. J'ouvrais les trois fenêtres puis je cours sur mon balcon gigantesque .Je sortais pour respirer car cette pièce qui m'était si familière à cet instant elle m'oppressait et m'empêchait de respirer. J'inspirais pour me calmer pendant quelques minutes. Accoudée aux rebords du balcon, j'observais la magnifique vue sur ce parc botanique. Puis je rentrais dans ma chambre, cette sensation désagréable a totalement disparu et elle a retrouvé sa familiarité. Je me lève et j'ouvre mon antique armoire gigantesque orné d'or et de bois précieux pour y trouver mes vêtements déjà entreposés. Merci Dorothée, une femme gentille et efficace. Je m'approche de ma bibliothèque et je touche du bout du doigt les couvertures anciennes. Je cherche un livre sur le lieu de mon exil : L'Académie de Valemont. J'en pris un avec délicatesse intitulé « Valemont, le symbole de l'union des peuples magiques ».

Debout je feuillette les pages, ce livre me compte l'histoire de Valemont, je fais vous la retranscrire :

 _«_ _ **Valemont fût crée par l'union de trois êtres magiques d'une grande puissance et d'une grande bonté. Ces visionnaires souhaitent plus que toute l'union des différents peuples magiques pour éviter les nombreuses guerres et pour valoriser la tolérance. Quoi de mieux qu'une école pour développer les bases de la paix. Cette école recevra tous les êtres magiques dans son sein sans aucune discrimination. Les 3 fondateurs sont en réalité 3 fondatrices : une elfe, une sorcière et une vampire. Leurs amitiés et leurs beautés sont légendaires. La sorcière offre le siège de l'école dans l'une de ses demeures, l'elfe donne le nom de son clan à l'Académie et le vampire a ensemence le sol de son sang. »**_

Une semaine me sépare de la rentrée, du départ, de la séparation avec ma famille, avec ma maison. Je serai seule et là je pourrais déprimer en paix. Je m'amuserai à être odieuse, la pire garce qu'est connu Valemont. Des heures s'écoulent sans que je m'en rends vraiment compte. J'entends toquer, je regarde dehors et le soleil est couché. Je crie d'entrée et Dorothée ouvre la porte avec son habituel grand sourire.

Miss Naomie, l'heure du dîner est arrivée dit-elle d'une voix maternelle

Je me lève et je la suis jusqu'à la table où les membres de ma famille m'attendent.

Je vous pris d'excuser mon retard. J'étais plongée dans l'histoire de Valemont dis-je comme la parfaite fille.

Mon père a eu un grand sourire.

Tu es toute excusée, Valemont reste un de mes plus beaux souvenirs.

Je prends place aux cotés de mon frère et Elizabeth à droite, mon père me fait face, ma mère à ses côtés. Elle me sourit, je lui réponds sans enthousiasme.

Ah Valemont c'est là où j'ai fait les quatre cent coups dit-il d'un ton amusé. J'ai rencontré votre mère en dernière année, une petite nouvelle que j'ai prise sous mon aile dit-il les yeux pleins d'amour.

Il avait la réputation bien mérité d'être un Don Juan dit- Mme Roosevelt-Hamilton avec un regard complice à son mari.

J'ai réussi à la conquérir après avoir supprimé mes mauvaises habitudes dit-M. Roosevelt Hamilton d'un ton plaisantin et un sourire victorieux.

Je prends congé après le dessert. Ma chambre est devenue mon sanctuaire, calme et rassurant. En arrivant dans mon sanctuaire, je suis heureuse de sentir mon odeur, mon essence flotte dans l'air. Cela me rassure, ce flux marque mon territoire. Je m'assois sur mon magnifique lit et il n'est que 21 heures… que faire pour passer le temps. Je diffuse de la musique tant de fois écoutée m'apaise. Je sors de ma boite magique un délicieux bout de paradis et je forme des ronds de fumées de formes et couleurs différentes. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer chaque intonation, chaque accord et je reste figer telle une statue, ma respiration lente et régulière trahisse mon état vivant. Je m'endors apaiser.

La semaine se passe calmement, je ne vois peu mon père seulement dîner, ma mère est elle-aussi très occupé. Mon frère et moi profitons de nos derniers jours de totale liberté en tant que privilégiés. Nous écumons les boites branchés, nous dansons, buvons, fumons. Tout cela avec un délicieux excès propos à notre âge. Comme si le temps s'est accéléré, mon départ est aujourd'hui, maintenant. Mon réveil sonne à 7h30, nous devons partir à 10h00. Ma valise a été faite par Dorothée, à qui je confis cette tâche avec plaisir. Je reste dans mon lit de princesse la tête vide. Je me lève et j'affile une robe élégante fait de satin noire et brodé d'or. A 8 h, je descends déjeuner et je retrouve mon frère dans l'escalier avec sa mine terne et morose. J'émis un faible Salut et il me répond par un grognement.

Arrivée au living-room la table est garni de croissants chauds, le café, le thé, les confitures. En m'asseyant cette table me dégoûte profondément mais je me force à boire du thé sous l'œil pénétrant d'Elizabeth, mon aïeule que je déteste à cet instant précis sans savoir la raison de ce sentiment. Mes réactions à son égard sont toujours irraisonnées et changeantes. Elle me fait peur et me fascine en même temps. Elle eût que peu de geste tendre durant mon enfance. Notre relation est supérieure et si adulte. Elle m'apprit de nombreuses choses, sur ma famille, la société, la politesse. Elle me traite comme je dois l'être. Elle dit de moi que j'ai l'esprit vive et curieux et que je serais me servir de mes précieux dons que mes ancêtres m'ont transmis pour accéder au plus haut rang.

Je suis unique, c'est tant mon fardeau que ma délivrance. Je ne pourrais me fier au passé pour dicter le bon chemin à suivre. J'écrirais moi-même mon futur. Elle finit toujours nos entretiens par cette phrase _« Tu es unique et irremplaçable seule toi décides, tu es une Reine »_. Elizabeth eu un sourire, ce sourire m'est destiné comme si elle a lu dans mes pensées. Mon frère à ma droite mange un croissant avec le regard lointain. Mes deux parents assis côte à côte dégagent une telle joie. Étaient-ils heureux de notre départ ? Impossible, je me jette à l'eau.

Père, Mère .Pourquoi êtes-vous si heureux ? J'espère que ce n'est pas notre départ qui vous mettes dans cet état d'euphorie dis-je d'un ton calme.

Je ressemble beaucoup à ma mère en prononçant ces mots.

Non pas du tout, tu me choques en pensant ça dit-il calmement. Ta mère et moi sommes très heureux que vous intégrez l'école où nous nous sommes rencontrés dit-il en regardant amoureusement ma mère.

J'adore mes parents, leur amour est si fort et si palpable. Mais dans ma situation, il me donne envie de vomir. Je commence à être aigri. Puisque je suis malheureuse la terre entière doit m'épauler dans ma peine. Une pensée terriblement égoïste mais je ne peux ressentir autre chose à cet instant.

Valemont restera un de mes meilleurs souvenirs dit-elle en me regardant.

J'ai fini et on part quand ? J'ai très envie de terroriser des 1ères années avant la rentrée dans le train s'amusa-t-il. J'éclate de rire et je rentre dans son jeu.

Toi tu les terrorises et moi je prends leur argent, après on fait moite moite dis-je hilare en me levant. Je lui tendis ma main pour celer notre contrat.

Associé disons-nous en cœur. Mes deux parents sourient à notre farce. Elizabeth aussi.

C'est l'heure les enfants, le bateau partira sans vous dit ma grand-mère de sa voix profonde et envoûtante.

Mes parents se lèvent à l'unisson. J'embrasse mon aïeule sur la joue, mon frère fit de même. Elle nous souhaite un bon voyage et de faire honneur à notre famille. Comme des toutous dociles nous lui garantissons de nous comporter comme notre rang l'indique. J'ai souvent changé de pays, d'école et de langue jusqu'à même de monde. Mais jamais je me suis senti aussi mal et aussi vide. La gaieté de mes géniteurs est totalement déplacée. Je rejoins la famille dans la grande bibliothèque où trône un magnifique miroir argent et or. Je vois dans ce miroir des vagues et un soleil éclatant, du sable blanc et je sens une odeur envoûtante de monoï.

Allons-y les enfants dit mon père avec un grand sourire.

Nous obéissons avec toute la plus mauvaise grâce du monde. J'ai dû aller au moins deux fois au toilette. Heureusement qu'Elizabeth nous a changé les idées avec des cadeaux inattendus.

Mes chers héritiers, je vous offre deux petits phœnix dit Elizabeth radieuse.

Elle nous donne les animaux dans leurs cages.

Baptisez ces honorables bêtes ordonna-t-elle

Je te nomme Gallifrey dis-je comme seul sentence.

Un joli nom dit –Elizabeth avec un grand sourire

Et vous, William ?

C'est un mâle, un phœnix noir et les contours des yeux rouge-doré. Ces deux phœnix sont de la même famille, quelle degrés, Elizabeth

Bien vue William, ce sont des frères et sœurs répondit- Elizabeth sans cacher sa fierté.

Je le nomme Mars dit William bien heureux d'être le centre de toutes les intentions.

Gallifrey et Mars, voici vos noms, allez mes chers héritiers dans l'école de vos ancêtres S4exclama-t-elle de façon théâtrale.

Traversons vite les enfants, le bateau va partir sans vous à bord serait un sacrilège dit mon père.

Finalement nous obéissons et traversons le miroir. Je me retrouve sur le quai d'un très agréable port de plaisance. Le magnifique voilier nommé « Valemont » trône sur l'eau et il se trouve énormément de monde en train de faire des signes de main. Terriblement ennuyant, je dis toujours au revoir avec le sourire. Ses pleurs n'ont aucun sens pour moi, à partir d'un certain âge l'idée même d'être séparé de ces parents pour une long période doit être une bénédiction.

Il y a toujours tant d'animation, tant de rire, de pleurs, j'ai toujours adoré ce moment dit ma mère avec nostalgie.

Vous avez raison mon âme, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai croisé votre magnifique traits. Une seule chose que je souhaitais était de vous dire quelques mots lui dit-il avec amour puis il lui baissa la main.

Ma mère rougit à son contact. Ils sont définitivement assommants. Pour éviter de vomir devant tant de bonheur, je me tourne vers mon frère.

Tu as décidés lequel ou laquelle. Il ne faut pas faire de discrimination. Qui sera notre première victime ? Dis-je avec un sourire des plus espiègles sur les lèvres.

Je cherche dit-il l'air songeur. Il observa la foule puis il s'en désintéressé rapidement.

Rien d'intéressant, peut-être que dans le bateau nous aurons plus de chance.

Nos valises sont hissées par des nains dont la dextérité m'impressionne. William et moi montons dans le bateau. Je cherche une cabine vide car je ne souhaite pas faire la conversation à quiconque. J'ai osé demander à mon père si c'était possible de réserver une cabine. Il éclata de rire puis il nous raconta une histoire où il avait rencontré un de ses meilleurs amis en 5eme en rentrant par hasard dans une cabine. Après j'ai perdu le fil, mon père narre très bien et à le pouvoir de rendre une histoire banale captivant. Mais pas celle-là. J'entends des rires aux 10 premiers cabines, ils sont d'office éliminés. La 11 cabine ne sort aucun bruit, je toque puis je fais pivoter la porte. La cabine est vide. Nous y rentrons et il est assez vaste pour deux. Il prend une banquette et moi l'autre. J'entrepose mes valises avec son aide et je l'aide en retour. Je prends mon sac où j'ai un nombre incalculable de livre, 2 petits bouteilles une d'eau et l'autre un diabolo, un cahier, ma trousse. Je fouille dans mon sac et je déniche un livre « Ames perdues » de Poppys Brite. Je l'ai déjà lu mais ce fût avec plaisir que je le dévore de nouveau et il est juste électrisant .Mon frère prit un oreiller, une couverture et s'endort.

Tu me préviens quand on arrive ? dit-il avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

J'aurais aimé être capable de m'endormir dans un lieu inconnu. Je lis calmement pendant 1h30, ce livre est passionnant et même la deuxième fois. Je fouille dans mon sac et je pris mon sachet avec des bonbons magiques. Je les déguste un à un en me sentant très légère d'un coup. Je ris en me rappelant d'une scène très drôle. Il se met debout en une fraction de secondes, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres.

Tu m'en donnes demanda-t-il avec un sourire éblouissant.

Si tu me trouves les toilettes ? Déclarais-je d'un ton de défi.

Il ferma les yeux.

D'accord alors suis-moi dit-il puis il prit le sac de mes mains et sortit de la cabine « Rapide pensais-je ». Je courus et je le rattrape avec difficulté.

C'est l'âge qui te rend aussi lente ! dit-il en éclatant de rire « tu vas voir pensais-je ». Je me téléporte à ses côtés. Mon apparition stoppe net notre course.

Tu triches dit-il l'air boudeur.

Je ne vois pas en quoi dans le règlement, je triche dis-je l'innocence incarné.

Une moue suppliante de William est mon inflexibilité fond comme la glace dans un cocktail en plein désert.

D'accord mais il faudra que je t'apprenne à faire ça, c'est rudement pratique dis-je avec mon air d'institutrice à mon élève préféré.

La course reprend et il me lance des sorts de blocage qui ne réussit pas à me toucher.

Tu vises vraiment mal dis-je dans un rire. Je fis apparaître plusieurs obstacles, il saute toujours au bon moment.

Et toi tu manques de timing dit-il avec un sourire merveilleux et ses yeux pétillant de malice.

Notre course a fait grand bruit et des portes de cabines s'ouvrent à notre passage. Will stoppe devant une porte.

Voici les toilettes, princesse. J'ai respecté le contrat, les bonbons sont à moi dit-il catégoriquement

Il n'attend pas ma réponse, il ouvre le sachet et déguste les bonbons. Je pénètre dans les toilettes. Je passe de l'eau sur le visage .Mon reflet est toujours le même, toujours aussi agréable. Je sors et avec une moue d'enfant trop gâtée, je regarde manger un délicieux bonbon lumineux en forme d'ours. Il me passe un ours disco. Nous traversons le couloir sous les yeux de nos futurs camarades. Mon frère et moi rentrons dans notre cabine hilare. Nous nous racontons des histoires d'horreur et des marrantes, des anecdotes et beaucoup de ragots. Il me raille sur le fait que je mets des heures chaque matin dans la salle de bain comment ferais-je avec 4 ou 5 filles pour partager la salle de bain. J'éclate de rire en répliquant qu'aux premiers pas de trop je les neutralise. L'arrivée à l'Académie de Valemont se rapproche et nous mettons nos vêtements traditionnels de Valemont. Nous nous regardons puis un fou rire nous prend. Une voix annonce « Nous sommes arrivés, vos bagages seront acheminés dans vos chambres chers apprentis».

Nous n'aurons pas à traîner ces bagages de malheur dis-je contente.

Et surtout comment fais-tu pour prendre autant de bagages ? dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel

Je suis une princesse qu'est-ce que tu imagines, dis-je pour unique réponse

Pfff soupira-il en souriant.

La foule bruyante passe devant notre porte. Comme un accord silencieux, nous attendons que le bruit cesse.

Tu penses , si on reste là, on retournera à la maison dis-je avec un brin d'espoir.

Tu souhaites vraiment dire à Mère « J'ai oublié de sortir du voilier , je dormais, Will aussi. Et nous voilà, tu lui diras ça avec ton air le plus charmant et innocent.

J'imagine déjà son visage furieux, les rares fois où elle s'est mise en colère, je préfère être à des mondes d'elle.

Oui ! C'est fou. Mais je suis complètement cinglé, tu ne le savais pas dis-je d'un ton de défi.

Elle nous remettrait dans le prochain bateau pour Valemont dit-il avec un air résigné.

Valemont pourra devenir notre nouveau terrain de jeu dit-il avec son air de petit saint.

Ce sera plutôt amusant, j'adore la nouveauté. Il me faudra trouver leur règlement pour trouver les brèches, il y'en a toujours. Penses-tu qu'ils auront le courage de nous renvoyer demandais-je en connaissant déjà la réponse .

Non-dit-il de façon catégorique.

Le bruit a cessé. Nous nous levons et marchons seul dans le couloir du voilier nommée « VALEMONT ».


End file.
